I'd follow you to the stars
by Forestclaw
Summary: Hawkstar just became leader with his best friend and deputy by his side. Hawkstar loves the life of leading, but later the leader of FrostClan catches his eye and distracts him from his duty's. Please read this and also go to Spottedeye's profile she is the one who let me adopt this story. Please post nice comments
1. Prologue

**Hey guy's. I finished this chapter last night but my computer reset so i have to start all over Yay... I was being sarcastic by the way. Hope you enjoy! And like i said in the summery go visit Spottedeyes profile. And this is my first story on FF so ya hope you enjoy!**

** Prologue**

Hawkwing was eating fresh-kill when he saw the Clan leader jump up onto the High-Branch.

"Cats of FireClan, as you all know, we need a new deputy. Brightclaw was an amazing and loyal deputy to the Clan. Sadly, he died protecting the clan from a fox." He paused. "So now the new deputy of the Clan will be Hawkwing."

Hawkwing was so shocked, he couldn't hold back a squeal of excitement. After all the cats congratulated him, he went into the leaders den.

"Um, Amberstar?" he asked.

"Come in, Hawkwing."

He walked in to see Amberstar and his mate, Hollyclaw. "I just wanted to thank you for choosing me as the deputy. I won't let you down."

He had a hard time sleeping that night. He needed to go on patrols and it was his apprentice's warrior ceremony tomorrow. Spottedpaw had worked so hard, and he was happy she was becoming a warrior.

He woke early the next morning to go on patrols, and then spent the rest of the time before Spottedpaw's warrior ceremony working in the camp.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the High-Branch for a Clan meeting." Amberstar said the words that changed Spottedpaw's name to Spottedeyes.

**So sorry it was so short and it probably might have been boring, but thanks for reading and if you give good comment i might make you an OC in the story!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sup guys! I hope you like the story, I had to restart the story three times! Ah well at least i got this. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 1_

_I hate that tom_

Frostmoon was sitting out side of the Mothermouth waiting for dark. She was dozing of when all of a sudden she heard paw steps. She flattened her ears against her skull as a low growl started to form in her throat,

" Who's there?" She growled as the paw steps became louder, then finally a brown tom with white stripes appeared from the bushes. He looked at her with a confused look that became a look of realization,

"Ah, you must be the deputy of FrostClan, Fristmoon, right?" He purred,

"And you are?" She asked the tom, with anger burning inside of her,

"My name is Hawkwing, I am becoming the leader of FireClan," He mewed with pride. Frostmoon looked at him,

"Well it's time to go in. See you after," She growled as she walked in. She thought to herself, _Even though i just met him, i hate him, but he is kind of cute, _She shook her head, _How can i think he's cute! he is from an enemy Clan_

Hawkwing's POV

_She is amazing,_ He thought to himself. He went in after Frostmoon to the Moonstone.

XXX

It was morning. The new Hawkstar walked into the tunnel to see his Clan. Before anyone could congratulate him Autumnfall walked up to him with a scared look in her eyes,

"Autumnfall whats-"

" There's a prophecy! " She gasped, _A prophecy! it might be about me!_

"Whats the prophecy say?" he asked, his whiskers twitching with excitement

"_ Two leaders will come together, and break the Warrior Code." _She looked at him seriously.

" I don't know what to think about this, but you can calm down," He was worried about Autumnfall, she was old and she just got an apprentice Wolfpaw. He walked to the leaders den. He missed the Warriors den, he wanted to sleep to get everything of his mind for a moment. His new deputy, Shadowfur walked in.

" Ah, I see my best friend has come to talk to me?" He said with a smile.

Froststars POV

Froststar was in her den. her new deputy and medicine cat told her a prophecy. _Two leaders will come together, and break the warrior Code?_

" No," she whispered, " _I could never break the warrior code. _The sound of paw steps interrupted her thoughts.

" Um Froststar, may I come in?" the voice was her new deputy's, Rainfur

" Yes of coarse Rainfur." She said clearing up her head,

" I just wanted to talk to you about the prophecy. Do you think it could be about you?"

**Okay! got that done, So! If you guys want an OC in this story just put it in your review of PM me. I will try to update as much as i can, so ya see you all later!**

-**Forest**


End file.
